Promise Me, You'll Never Let Me Go
by Oh-So-Retro
Summary: I lost everything when you're gone, not remembering what's it like. Come back to me...come back to me.' She whispered, "I want to believe you Blaise, I want to - but I can't."


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Note: **This fic is dedicated to Charlotte and Lilah.

* * *

_And if anyone asks me_

_Everything is okay_

_I'm laughing cause no one_

_Knows the joke is on me  
  
__Cause I'm dying inside_

_With my pride and a smile on my face_

* * *

Blaise looked longingly over towards the Gryffindor table, searching for the forgiving eyes of a certain girl.

He found her eyes, but they were far from forgiving, yet it seemed she wanted to forgive him but the hurt and pain was evident in her eyes.

'I'm sorry.' Was what swirled through his mind, but for how many times he had said those words, it could not make her pain go away.

He walked away from his table and headed towards the Astronomy Tower, where he could clear his head.

He sat alone, his legs dangling from the side. If he leaned far enough, all his miseries would leave him behind and he would be no more. If only...

He heard a familiar creak of the door and turned his head to see who it was.

His heart stopped short.

Ginny.

She stopped as well, seeing who it was, and turned around.

"Wait." His voice echoed throughout the airy Tower. She stopped there.

"I'm listening." She said, barely a whisper, but anyone could hear the distress in her voice.

"I – I'm sorry Ginny. Damn it. Why can't we start over again?" He asked her pleadingly, his voice starting to crack.

"Because, because – Blaise. Twice. Fucking twice. You – you, and that whore. I would have never have thought. But – how could you? I forgave you that once. I told you I would not forgive you a second time. And after a few weeks, what do I find you doing? Kissing that whore!"

Her voice was wavering and she couldn't help but spill her tears on her cheeks.

"You know how much I hate her, that – Angelina Johnson. Why Blaise – why?"

"I – I." He had no explanation for his wrongs, and he knew even if he kissed and pleaded her over and over again and she accepted, it would be extremely hard to gain her trust and her heart again. He settled with, "I'm sorry Ginny. I really am. I truly and deeply love you."

"How can I believe you? When you could've said that when that bitch was basically fucking you when she was above you – kissing – her." She said icily, trying to cover up her pain.

"I don't love her! Ginny listen to me," He said as he moved closer to him but she just moved closer to the door so he stayed put, "I only love you. You – Ginny."

She wanted to believe him, she wanted to throw herself in his arms and let him whisper sweet nothings in her ear and make this pain disappear. But she couldn't. Her trust was shattered and broken and above all, her stupid Gryffindor pride.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She fled. She ran all the way down the hundreds of stairs, momentarily tripping on one and getting back up and running. Blaise ran after her shouting, "Ginny! Ginny! Wait!"

She paid no attention to him but ran even faster concentrating on getting to the Gryffindor Tower, away from him. But his Keeper reflexes and training on running around the Qudditch Pitch were not wasted; he soon caught up to her and grabbed her arm, causing her to cry out when she was yanked back.

"Ginny." He said her name so gently; she looked up in to his eyes. She could see how sorry he was, she could see how much he loved her. He really did. But...how could she believe him when...

"I can't Blaise, just – just leave me alone." She whispered, letting her emotions flow. "I've lost everything already, can't you just leave and let me suffer in silence?"

Blaise just looked at her, his Ginny...she was – broken – because of him. He'd hurt her more than he ever thought possible.

So he left her, one of the things he would regret later...

Ginny entered the Gryffindor Common Room and let herself fall in the crimson-red cushions.

She cried silently.

'Blaise. I love you.' She cried and wouldn't stop, her hair seemed to camouflage in to the plush sofa. 'I'm going through hell here, but I still fucking love you.'

Ginny was extremely glad everybody was out to Hogsmeade. She made her way up the stairs, slowly, remembering those times when Blaise would sometimes spontaneously jump up and attempt to carry her up the stairs, forgetting the stair-slide spell that kept the room safe from boys.

She smiled weakly.

_

* * *

_

_And the stars aren't out tonight,_

_But neither are we to look up at them_

_Why does hello feel like goodbye?_

_These memories can't replace,_

_These wishes I wished and these dreams I chased_

_Take this broken heart and make it right_

_I feel like I lost everything when you're gone_

_Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me_

_I thought you should know,_

_You're not making this easy_

* * *

'Please Blaise, you're not making this any easier.' She pleaded silently, gripping on to the silver band, which he gave her. 'I love you so much, it hurts.' Her tears fell across the palm of her hand. 'Maybe I should...'

She had decided...

Angelina smirked as she made her way to the Gryffindor Tower, 'Now Blaise will be mine.' She laughed to herself, 'God damn it, this was too easy.'

Blaise looked grimly at his silver bracelet, it was a gift from Ginny, and he had never ever taken it off. Today, he wasn't so sure anymore. He slipped it off. He'll just have to clear his head again tonight.

Angelina bumped in to someone.

Blaise.

She smirked inside. "Hello Blaise..." She smiled seductively.

Blaise glared at her, "Stay away from me bitch."

"Are you sure you want that sweetie?" She sidled up to him pressing herself in to his body.

"Yes – I'm – sure." He said through gritted teeth. He pushed her away and walked on.

"You know you can't resist me Blaise! You'll come back to me sooner or later..." She shouted at his retreating figure.

He didn't turn back.

Angelina sighed and then she thought of something. 'I know just the trick...'

Her hand scribbled over the piece of parchment quickly and she tied it to Pig. He took the letter and nipped her finger, "Ow, you stupid bird." But Pig flew away.

Blaise reached the Astronomy Tower and re-read the parchment.

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower._

_Ginny._

He nervously fidgeted around. Maybe she really wanted to get back together? He quickly hid in the shadows when he heard the door slam open.

'Ginny, it has to be her.'

He grabbed the girl by the waist and looked her in the eyes. It was green. Her hair was red. But there was something different, but he didn't care, he kissed her. "I love you." He whispered.

At that moment someone stepped in to the Astronomy Tower.

Ginny. But he couldn't see her, for the girl in his arms blocked his view. He kept kissing her, "I love you. I love you."

Ginny's head turned and faced the direction of the voice. She swallowed hard. Blaise.

'I knew it, it was all words, all lies.' She thought, tears starting to surface in her eyes. 'I will not cry.'

She stepped lightly across the dusty Astronomy Tower and sat on the edge. That part of the Tower was blocked, because of the loose flagstones.

She sat there and cried, she whimpered and tears spilled out, while she held herself tighter and tighter.

Blaise heard. He looked over to the direction of the cry.

The girl in his arms took his face and kissed him, 'This isn't like Ginny.' He thought. He stepped back and saw the girl properly this time.

Angelina Johnson. She had magically dyed her hair and changed her eye colour. That bitch did it again. He pushed her away and headed towards the cry.

He saw Ginny there, so defenseless.

He spoke softly, "Ginny – step slowly away, you know you shouldn't be there."

She looked up and stared blankly at him. She spoke no word but stood up.

"Step away Ginny, you might get hurt..." He said slowly stepping towards her.

She slowly stepped back, "That's the point." Her whisper was so quiet. Filled with lost hope.

'Oh god no.' His eyes widened.

"Ginny – don't, please." He said, "Step away...Ginny come here."

"Why should I," She whispered, "You love her. You told me you didn't love anyone but me. But you lied. You lied to me again."

"I'm sorry." He said, "She pretended to be you. I – I didn't know. Ginny – please believe me..."

"I can't Blaise, I want to – but I can't..." She whispered. "Good bye."

A flagstone fell loose. Then another one. Then another.

"Ginny!" He shouted as he hurriedly scrambled to her.

But it was too late.

She did not scream, she did not cry, she was motionless, like an empty shell.

He grabbed her hand and held her. She was slipping, but he gripped her hand harder.

"Promise me you'll never let me go..." He said, his face contorted with sadness. "Promise me..."

She looked up and whispered, "I promise..."

He smiled but he was suddenly slipping towards the edge. "Let me go..." She pleaded, "Just let me go..."

"Never!" He shouted, "Ginny, I won't let you go!"

"Blaise, you're not making this any easier...please, just let me go. I'll just fall, like I'm going to sleep. Just leave me to my pain, Blaise, go back to – to – that Angelina." Tears stained her cheeks. "Bloody hell Blaise, let go!"

"My pleasure," came a voice, Angelina. She stepped on Blaise's hand, but he wouldn't let go.

His face was distorted with pain. He wouldn't let her go, so Angelina did something else, "Rebriscio." She whispered.

Ginny's hand slipped out of Blaise's. "Finite Incantum."

She started falling, but she called out, "I love you Blaise, promise me, you'll never forget me."

"No Ginny, I'm not going to let you!" He shouted, "Accio Firebolt."

His broom arrived quickly he got on and descended the Tower quickly.

She was falling; falling.

He dived down, concentrating on his target, Ginny.

Her white gown fluttered in the wind.

He was nearly there.

Nearly...

He got her gown and grabbed on it tightly.

It started ripping.

'Shit, no.' He quickly grabbed her hand.

"Ginny." He held her towards his chest. "Fuck – fuck. Don't scare me..."

She gingerly fluttered her eyes open, "I won't." Before she fell asleep in his embrace.

For now she was safe. Only...would she forgive him?

"I love you Ginny." He whispered, letting a tear escape his eye. The wind blew softly as they drifted in the gentle blows.

* * *

**Review. Definately one-shot, but REVIEW.**


End file.
